Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!
Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up! 'is the official transformation phrase used by Bunny in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, Bunny needs her Hexagonal Brooch. Pretty Cure and Mascot Cure Moonbeam —Twilight List of First Appearances Cure Moonbeam —Episode 1 Cure Moonbeam and River —Episode 4 Cure Moonbeam and Flare —? Cure Moonbeam, River, and Flare —? Cure Moonbeam and Timber —? Cure Moonbeam, River, Flare, and Timber —? Cure Moonbeam and Lovely —? Cure Moonbeam, River, Flare, Timber, and Lovely —? Sequence When in School Uniform Bunny takes out her Hexagonal Brooch. The pink gem glows while the other four gems flash. When in her school uniform, she holds out the brooch and says '"Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power...!" Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while still holding the brooch and shouts "Make Up!" '''She puts the brooch on her chest--it disappears--and her clothes are removed. Then her brooch reappears and her top appears, she then crosses her arms in a "X" shape and her gloves and sleeves appear. Her skirt appears, then her socks and shoes also appear. Her pigtails get longer and become odango, though they do not become straight. Then her choker, odango covers, earrings, and mask appear. The pink gem in the middle of the Hexagonal Brooch flashes five times before stopping altogether. Then Cure Moonbeam proceeds to introduce herself. When not in School Uniform Bunny takes out her Hexagonal Brooch. Then she holds it close to her chest. When not in her school uniform, she keeps the brooch near her chest and says "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" She puts the brooch on herself after saying the phrase. Then she raises her hand, showing the front of it. Afterwards, her body is outlined in a pink light and her clothes are removed. She blinks once then she spins around one time. Her top and sleeves appears, dark pink ribbons then swirl around her from the waist-down. Then her gloves appear. Her socks and shoes appear. The ribbons around her waist becomes her skirt. She spins around then lifts her head up. Her hair becomes odango. Then her earrings, choker, odango covers, and mask appear. Cure Moonbeam strikes a pose, introduces herself, and does her final pose. Soundtrack Version In the soundtrack version, the full version can be heard, which lasts 2:15. Movie Changes In movies, the transformation is either shortened or only the beginning and end is shown. There is also a quick transformation. Speech Japanese 'Cure Moonbeam: 'プリキュア！ムーンビーム六角形プリズムパワー、メイクアップ！ '''Cure Moonbeam: 月光のビームによって浴び、キュアムーンビーム! Cure Moonbeam: 5つ星の光で All: '道を導く星座と輝く '''All: '希望の素晴らしい力は何を征服することができます！ 'All: 'セーラー服プリキュア！ Romanization '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Purikyua! Mūnbīmu Rokkakkei Purizumu Pawā, Meiku Appu! '''Cure Moonbeam: Gekkō no bīmu ni yotte abi, Kyua Mūnbīmu! Cure Moonbeam: Itsutsu hoshi no hikari de All: Michi o michibiku seiza to kagayaku All: Kibō no subarashī chikara wa nani o seifuku suru koto ga dekimasu! All: Sērā Fuku Purikyua! Translation Cure Moonbeam: Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up! Cure Moonbeam: Bathed by a beam of moonlight, Cure Moonbeam! Cure Moonbeam: Shining with the light of five stars All: And with the constellation guiding the way All: The wonderful power of hope can conquer anything! All: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases